Dollar
The Dollar ($) is the server`s monetary unit. DATA FROM THE BEGGINING OF 2015: It is necessary to have $5,000 to make a town ($500/day upkeep), $1.500 to claim a chunk ($1,000 before reset) and $6,000 to establish a nation ($500/day upkeep). (If the upkeep quota is not met the town disbands and rolls back slowly.) The 1/10/2014 Reset And Deflation In the 1/10/2014 reset, the financial accounts of all players were reset. Before the reset, there were large quantities of money, and it wasn`t strange to find that many people had millions of dollars. When the 1/10/2014 reset came into effect, all of that money disappeared, therefore, the value of the dollar increased. Dominik`s theories According to DominikWSP, aka DominikBrussels, one dollar after the reset was equivalent to $149.27 before the reset (calculated with the help of xexikeli). There was some billions of dollars on the server before said reset, and afterwards, less than one million. Examples: DominikWSP:Before reset:$315,232 old dollars ($2,111.82 new dollars) After reset: $1832 dollars ($273,462.64 old dollars) Xexekeli:Before reset: $3,000,000 old dollars ($20,097.81 new dollars) After reset: $20,000 new dollars ($2,985,400 old dollars) The October Inflation According to Dominik again, the dollar`s value collapsed again following October 2014. Ponertian took stuff from the old map using a glitch in the server (Ender Chest storage wasn't reset until a later date). According to research by TheCarlagas, Poner had approximately 95% of the total money on the server (About $5.2 million dollars) (data as of of October 2014). With that and Iron Golem spawners, the economy destabilized again. Present Day On October 2, 2015, A new currency was introduced to the server, using emeralds as currency. GA1109 release this statement announcing it: Today we unveiled a new economy, one where one item is key: emeralds. Now I know what you are asking, "What about our old money?" To that my answer is simply: Sorry. Money was inflating rapidly. This way money will not be inflated. But enough of that, lets start the actual guide! General Information So the monetary unit is emerald. Every day your town requires one emerald- same with your nation. Every player has 100 emeralds to start with. So you will want to put your emerald in your town. The only way to gain emeralds at the moment is with villagers, however we are setting up a more stable way to get money that I will edit in here. And I know there are a few sneaky players who will want to cheat the system, using Talismans. We have done extensive testing and they cannot be used, so dont waste your time! Vaults A feature of this plugin would be Vaults. Vaults are chests you put emeralds in and... Well thats it! You put emeralds in here and they count to your bank! These work for town banks, nation banks, and even player banks! Now I know what you are thinking, "but how do we make vaults?" And the simple answer would be these pictures! Due to the instability and loss of property caused by this new system, It experienced heavy opposition from players. The next day, Justin_393 suspended Towny prices to prevent towns from collapsing due to lack of funds. Category:Important Server Terms Category:Finances